familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Oyster Bay, New South Wales
Oyster Bay is a suburb in southern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Oyster Bay is located 26 kilometres south of the Sydney central business district in the local government area of the Sutherland Shire. Location Oyster Bay is a natural feature on the southern bank of the Georges River. The suburb which takes its name from the waterway is a picturesque residential area. Green Point and Caravan Head are localities within the suburb of Oyster Bay. Green Point is home to the Green Point Observatory, home of the Sutherland Astronomical Society. Coronation Bay is also located on the Georges River between Green Point and Caravan Head. At Coronation Bay there is a large mangrove area that creates a diverse and dynamic eco-system , which supports a variety of bird-life. Carina Bay is located on the western boundary of the suburb.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 195 History Oyster Bay takes its name simply from the abundance of oysters that had been found in the bay. The name had appeared on maps prepared by Surveyor Wells in 1840. The suburb's name was officially recognised in 1933. Commercial area A small group of shops is located at the intersection of Como Road and Oyster Bay Road. It includes a post office, chemist a liquor-stop, a corner store, a art gallery, a pizzeria and a newsagency and a bakery. A dance school is also located on Georges River Crescent. Churches Churches in Oyster Bay include St Joseph Catholic Church, located on the border with Como, Oyster Bay Baptist Church, located at Green Point and Kingsway Community Church. There is also a Community Hall. Schools Oyster Bay Public School hold it annual Art and Craft festival every year in the last weekend of May. This year 2010 was the 40th anniversary of it and is on every year Oyster Bay Public School is split between two locations on Phillip Street: primary students (Years 3-6) and the infants department (K-2), 300 metres up the road. There are two pre-schools in Oyster Bay. One is at Caravan Head between the former general store and business centre, and another at Green Point along the track to the Green Point Observatory. Parks Oyster Bay Oval lies on the bay. It is home to the Georges River Soccer Club, also known as the Tigers - http://www.georgesriversoccer.org.au Transport The area is serviced by Veolia buses. It is a short distance from both Jannali railway station and Como railway station. Roads connect the suburb to the nearby Princes Highway at Kareela and to Sutherland. Population According to the 2006 Australian Bureau of Statistics Census of Population, there were 4,907 people usually resident in Oyster Bay. 15.0% stated they were born overseas with the top countries of birth being United Kingdom 5.1%, New Zealand 1.2% and South Africa 0.6%. English was stated as the only language spoken at home by 90.7% of residents and the most common other languages spoken were Greek 1.8%, Italian 0.9% and Cantonese 0.7%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were Catholic 31.7%, Anglican 26.6% and Uniting Church 5.4%. http://id.com.au/dosydney/default.aspx?pg=1&gid=4690 References * Sydney UBD Street Directory, 1996 Edition. * History of Sutherland Shire Placenames * Nature Conservation Council of New South Wales document about bushland in the Sutherland Shire. External links * Oyster Bay access guide. Category:Suburbs of Sydney Category:Bays of New South Wales Category:Oyster Bay, New South Wales